


Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (it's canon - fight me), Afterlife, Age Difference, Alpha Cassian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Era, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Future Fic, Gen, Getting Together, Goodbyes, Guilt, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Missions, Multi, Omega Bodhi, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Post-Rogue One, Pre-Rogue One, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Regret, Reunions, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Stargazing, Storytelling, Team, Team as Family, Teasing, Tension, Texting, Therapy, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, sunrise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated Rogue One drabbles based on quote prompts from alloftheprompts on Tumblr.





	1. After Everything (gen)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/pairings, other notes, and summaries will be at the top of each drabble, and the quotes that were the prompts are in bold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Cassian and Jyn; Jyn decides to leave the Rebellion.

**“After everything that's happened, you're just going to leave?”** Cassian asks in disbelief.

Jyn doesn't flinch. “I was never in this for your revolution. My father is dead. The Death Star is gone. I'm done here.”

Cassian's mouth twists in something approaching anger. “You could do much more. The Rebellion needs all the people it can get.”

“I'm not a freedom fighter, Cassian.” She truly does want him to understand. “That was never what I wanted.”

His fight seems to drain out abruptly. “I know. But you did make a difference, Jyn,” he promises. “And you can always come back.”


	2. Be Safe (Bodhi/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Cassian, Bodhi worries every time Cassian leaves for a solo mission.

“Be safe,” Bodhi implores, and Cassian's lips quirk.

**“I'm always safe.”**

Bodhi would roll his eyes at the quip if he wasn't so genuinely worried every time Cassian leaves for a solo mission.

“Bodhi.” Casian's smile softens, and he pulls his lover close. “I'm going to come back. I always do.”

“There's a first time for everything,” Bodhi murmurs.

“Hey.” Cassian gives him a quick peck, making him meet his eyes again. “Don't doubt me, okay?”

“Never,” Bodhi says fiercely and kisses him back just as hard.

“That's settled then.” Cassian draws back. “I'll see you in a few days.”


	3. "Shinny, Butiful" (pre-Cassian/Jyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Cassian/Jyn, modern au; Cassian texts Jyn when drunk.

_**I'm glad to know you think of me when you're drunk.** :P_

Cassian stares at the text from Jyn, the words swimming through the headache that's a result of the night before. He doesn't remember texting her anything. Scrolling through their conversation history, he grows progressively more horrified.

 _I was SO drunk, I'm sorry._ he fumbles now.

 _Don't even worry,_ comes back almost immediately. _Getting random compliments in the middle of the night isn't the worst thing. If you're good maybe I *will* let you touch my 'shinny, butiful' hair sometime._

Cassian groans and presses his face into his pillow.


	4. Cry (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Bodhi and Jyn; The aftermath of Galen's death.

**“It's okay to cry,”** Bodhi whispers, because he wishes he could hear it himself. Jyn looks at him, her eyes dangerously wet, but no tears falling. He wasn't close to Galen, really; he can't imagine how she feels.

“He was my father, but I barely knew him,” she says, and her voice only wobbles a little. “All this time...I was thinking he was dead. And now he is, and it's so much worse than I thought-” Abruptly, she turns away, hiding tears.

Bodhi only hesitates a second before putting a hand on her arm. She doesn't shake him off.


	5. By Your Side (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Cassian and Bodhi; Cassian helps Bodhi through a panic attack.

**“Look at me – just breathe, okay?”**

Bodhi manages a tight nod at Cassian's words, though the panic clawing at his throat makes actually following the instructions difficult.

“Look at me,” Cassian repeats, gentle, and he hesitantly touches his hand.

Bodhi grips his fingers like a lifeline, managing to raise his eyes to Cassian's face.

“Good. Follow me, okay? In. Out. In. Out.” He takes exagerrated breathes, and Bodhi does his best to follow, ready to cry with relief when the panic attack starts to subside just a sliver. In the Empire this was weakness; with Cassian, merely something to overcome.


	6. Lost (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Galen and Krennic; Krennic discovers Galen's plan before Bodhi can get away.

“ **So there was an accident** on the landing pad,” Krennic says, and Galen's blood runs cold. “A shuttle's self-destruct engaged, and the entire ship and pilot were lost. Luckly it had already unloaded and thus no cargo was lost.”

Galen tries not to let his vivid emotions leak onto his face. _Bodhi._ It has to be. And the fact the Krennic is here...

“I know what you were up to, Galen,” the Director says icily. “You failed. Your cohort is dead, and you have betrayed your oath. Take him.”

There's no point in struggling as the death troopers step forward.


	7. Wartime Wedding (Cassian/Jyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian/Jyn; Four connected drabbles leading to their wedding.

**“Be my wife.”**

Jyn blinks at the non sequitor. “You can't be serious.”

“I'm serious,” Cassian says earnestly. “I know it's fast, and nothing about this has been conventional, but I want to be with you. Before the Empire or anything else can pull us apart.”

A smile grows unbidden on Jyn's face. It's unconventional, but not unromantic. All in all, very like them. “Yes,” she decides.

Cassian's eyes go wide as if he hadn't actually expected that. “Yes?”

“Yes, you idiot.” She grins and pulls him into a kiss. “Do I have to say it again? Yes. Yes. Yes.”

 

 **“A wedding?”** Mon Mothma repeats.

Jyn and Cassian nod together, standing in front of her, hands intertwined. “We want to get married before anything else can happen,” Jyn clarifies.

“And a celebration would be good for morale,” Cassian points out. “Something for the whole base to enjoy.”

“You're not rushing into this?” Mothma cautions.

Their grip on each other only tightens as they nod as one.

“They're your lives,” Mothma says with a smile. “I'll do everything I can to support it on my  
end.”

The couple's grins are wide as they run back to their team to begin planning.

 

 **“Damn. You clean up good,”** Jyn whistles.

Cassian tugs self-consciously at the suit he'd managed to rustle up for their wedding. “It's not quite the right size, and it's not really my color, but I think it works,” he babbles.

Jyn silences him with a kiss. “You look amazing, love. Stop worrying. Today is about us. Think of how happy we're going to be.”

Cassian smiles, all of his nerves disappearing at her words. “You've already made me the happiest man in the galaxy.”

“You're such a romantic,” Jyn teases, but the pink in her cheeks says she likes it.

 

When Cassian looks up, he nearly loses his breath. **“You look beautiful,”** he manages.

Jyn rolls her eyes, bush there's a flush on her cheeks. It matches the pink jungle flowers braided into her hair and sewn onto the second-hand dress she's borrowed from one of Base One's female pilots. It's not a wedding dress, and it's not quite white, but she looks gorgeous in it. Cassian can't take his eyes off her.

“We're not too shabby for a last minute wedding, are we?” she asks with a smile. He can only shake his head, too happy to even speak.


	8. Mischief (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, K-2SO, and Jyn; Jyn loses something, and Kay pleads innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New overall collection title! Because I love this particular lyric from X Ambassadors' "Renegades", and I think it applies to these guys.

**“I don't think he did it.”**

Cassian's words don't stop Jyn from glaring at K-2SO. “I only took them out for a second, and I set them right here. He was the only one around.”

Cassian looks between them. “Did you take her hairbinders, Kay?”

“Of course not, Cassian.”

“Maybe you left them somewhere else?” he suggests.

Jyn huffs and goes to look.

Cassian raises an eyebrow at K-2SO. “Really?”

The droid simulates a chuckle and produces the hairbinders. “You didn't tell her.”

Cassian snatches them. “You two are going to have to get along eventually. Jyn! I found them.”


	9. Wingman (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Wedge; Anxious!Bodhi gets picked on.

**“Do you ever talk?”** one of the pilots at the table asks.

Flushing, Bodhi looks down at his plate, lips moving as he tries to form a response.

“Lay off,” Wedge says lightly, a comforting hand landing on his arm under the table. “Just because he's quiet doesn't mean you need to give him crap about it. He's a better pilot than you.”

The first pilot tries to argue, but everyone else is laughing, the attention off of Bodhi once more. He glances at Wedge out of the corner of his eye, mouths _Thank you._ Wedge gives him a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've suddenly realized that since they're both my faves, I'm _very_ invested in them being friends. :D


	10. Then and Now (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Maia (another one of Saw's Partisans briefly mentioned in the Rogue One novel), pre-movie; Jyn comes face to face with a reminder of her past.

Jyn think's she's prepared for anything until Maia opens the hatch and she's staring down into a cave that instantly transforms her back into a frightened child. She freezes, feet rooted to the ground, gun arm rigid at her side.

“Get in,” the other girl hisses.

Jyn forces herself to take a deep breath, reminds herself that she's not that person anymore. She's older, stronger; she can save herself.

“What was that about?” Maia demands once they're inside.

 **“It reminds me of my nightmares,”** Jyn mutters, and the other girl doesn't inquire further. They all have darkness in their pasts.


	11. Happy Landings (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi; Bodhi has a rough landing on Eadu. (double drabble)

**The panic is unecessary,** Bodhi knows that. But the knowledge doesn't stop the way breath whistles through too-tight lungs, the way his hands clench the ship's controls and his teeth chatter together. It's just a storm, he tells himself, the wind and rain common on Eadu not much more violent than anything he's seen before, but he's been told this load, though he doesn't know what it is, is exceptionally valuable and unstable, and he can't allow it to shift too much.

He's a pilot; he's trained for this. And it's not like he's never had an inopportune anxiety attack before. He bites his lip, letting the sudden, sharp pain help ground him, and focusses his gaze out the viewport. There, the landing pad at the facility coming into view. He's nearly there.

He holds tight to the stick, fighting gusts all the way, keeping the craft level. Finally, finally, he puts her down on the pad with little more than a bump and lets himself relax. The tension in his limps instantly vanishes, and he collapses against the console, fighting to control his breathing.

 _Just another day on the job,_ he tells himself with an uneasy, bitter little laugh.


	12. Reunited (Bodhi/Galen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Galen, Chirrut/Baze; Pairs are reunited in the afterlife.

Bodhi shuts his eyes against intense brightness and clings to Galen, shuddering through the lingering sensation of the grenade's explosion.

“You're all right now,” Galen is murmuring in his ear, hands running up and down his back. “I'm sorry you're here, Bodhi, but **you did your best.** You did everything we planned and more. I'm so proud.”

“At least I'm with you,” Bodhi whispers, pressing closer.

“Not just me. Your other friends are here.”

Bodhi blinks and looks up to see Chirrut and Baze, similarly entangled. “The others?” he manages.

“Still alive,” Chirrut murmurs. “May the Force be with them.”


	13. Going Gray (Jyn/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn/Cassian, future fic; Cassian's hair is turning gray.

They are preparing for their day one morning when Jyn stops and stares athim.

Cassian gives her a quizzical look. “What is it?”

A small smile growing on her face, she crosses the room and reaches to run a hand through his dark locks. **“Your hair is turning gray.”** She turns him and indicates the faint streak in the mirror.

Cassian runs his fingers over it, not the least bit upset. Wonderingly, really. “Never thought I'd live to see that.”

“Well, you did.” Jyn meets his eyes in the mirror and leans in to kiss his neck. “Lucky us.”


	14. Legends (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe, canon-compliant; Poe tells Rey the story of Rogue One.

“ **That's only a legend** ,” Rey says, but her mouth is open with awe as Poe finishes telling the story.

He shakes his head. “It isn't. The Rogue Squadron that Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles founded and we have now is named for them. Six brave people who gave their lives to deliver the Death Star plans and saved the Rebellion. Without them, none of us would be here.”

“I hope I can be that brave, if I need to,” Rey sighs.

“When you know what's right, it isn't hard.”

She wonders how many times he has nearly followed their example.


	15. Nervous Habit (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Bodhi; They share a nervous habit. (Shoutout to the fic I've unfortunately lost that I adopted this wonderful Bodhi headcanon from. <3) (And another that just wouldn't behave and thus is a double.)

Cassian finds Bodhi out in the team's U-wing, his fingers running through what looks like a pre-flight start up, even though they aren't scheduled to leave the base. On a second look, it doesn't even look like the pilot is actually touching the buttons, merely brushing over them as he murmurs softly to himself.

“What are you doing?” Cassian asks, and Bodhi immediately snatches his hands back, twisting them in his lap as a flush darkens his cheeks.

“Nothing,” he mutters, his voice shaky. “I just...”

Belatedly recognizing the anxiety in him, Cassian sits down in the copilot seat. “ **It's surprisingly calming** , isn't it?” At Bodhi's look, he holds his own hands out as if poised over an insible instrument panel and closes his eyes, mimicking the pre-flight check himself, fingers dancing through the air in movements long etched into his brain by many repetitions. He finishes and looks at the other man. “I do it sometimes, too.”

A look of relief crosses Bodhi's features, not quite a smile. “It makes me feel better to have something I know I can control.”

“I understand.” Cassian claps him on the shoulder gently. “Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?”


	16. Monster (Bodhi/Galen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Galen, Galen lives AU; Galen won't forgive himself for he's done.

**“You need to look at it.”** Bodhi is shaking, but his words are fierce as he squeezes Galen's arm and points into Yavin 4's sky. “You need to look at it and understand that it wasn't your fault, what they do with it isn't your fault, no matter what happens.”

Galen's face twists as his eyes skitter away, anywhere but at the monstrosity poised to destroy the rebel base. “Bodhi-”

Bodhi only stares at him, frightened yet defiant.

Galen forces himself to raise his eyes, shuddering at the might of the thing poised for action.

“I'm a monster,” he whispers.


	17. Changes (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Wedge; Commiseration between two Imperial defectors.

“ **It was difficult for me** , too,” Wedge admits. “Not even leaving the Empire - that was easy. But adjusting. A different place, different schedules.”

“The way everyone treats you,” Bodhi agrees, relieved to have someone who understands. “How they seem to actually care, instead of only being worried about how well you're doing your job.”

“Exactly.” A grin cracks Wedge's face. “And not having to be afraid to speak your mind. Knowing it's okay to ask questions.”

“I know all about that,” Bodhi mutters, the thought of his Death Star complicity still too fresh.

Wedge says, “You can start over here.”


	18. Listen (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn, Galen lives AU; Jyn still hasn't forgiven her father.

**“You need to talk about it,”** Cassian urges. “I know you haven't forgiven him, and I know I can't possibly understand how it feels to be Galen Erso's daughter, but it's clear he wants to explain himself to you.”

Jyn grits her teeth “What's he going to say? That he had no choice? That he let my mother die and left me on my own so he could save the galaxy by working for the side of evil? I don't want to hear it.”

“The least you can do is listen,” Cassian repeats and doesn't know if she really hears.


	19. Connected (Chirrut/Baze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirrut/Baze, Cassian and Jyn; Chirrut senses Jyn and Cassian's connection.

Cassian and Jyn fight after the shuttle lifts off from Eadu, and Chirrut watches with unseeing eyes. “ **They are linked together** ,” he murmurs to Baze, “though they don't realize it.”

His guardian huffs. “I wouldn't tell them that.”

A smile slides across Chirrut's face. “They will understand in time. The Force connects them as it connects all things.” He slides a hand up to touch Baze. “As it connects us.”

“Are you a mystic or a sappy old romantic?” Baze grumbles, but he eases their fingers together.

“Perhaps both,” Chirrut answers, unphased. “As these two are both combatants and partners.”


	20. Mission (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Galen; Galen gives Bodhi his mission.

**“Yes, but how does it help?”** Bodhi asks desperately. He paces across Galen's room, hands in his hair. “I'm just one man! The Empire will come after me-”

“This.” Galen calmly holds up a datachip. “I've recorded a message for my Rebellion contact, Saw Gerrera. You find him on Jedha and deliver the information about the Death Star, the rebels have head start. They can get to it and destroy it before the Empire can use it fully.”

Bodhi drops his hands and stares at him. “You really think I can do this?”

Galen's words are steady: “I trust you.”


	21. Parting (Galen/Bodhi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen/Bodhi; They say goodbye.

“ **We could run away together,** ” Bodhi says desperately. “Come with me, Galen. I can smuggle you onto my ship, and we can get out of here before anyone knows. We can...” Galen's calm, steady look doesn't shift, and Bodhi's words trail off.

“I wish I could.” Galen draws the reluctant young man in, kisses him gently. “Krennic will suspect much faster if I disappear as well. A simple pilot like yourself...”

Bodhi nods stiffly, forcing his eyes to stay dry. “I understand.” His lip wobbles, despite himself. “This is goodbye, then.”

Galen kisses him once more. “You can do this.”


	22. One Man (Galen/Bodhi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen/Bodhi, pre-movie; Galen considers his lover. (double drabble)

_**What will this lead to?**_ Galen asks himself, fidgeting with his notes at his desk as he watches Bodhi sleep in his bed. His back is to him, the pilot sprawled out, carefree like Galen rarely sees him. The sheets bunch around his waist, the long smooth lines of bare skin glowing in the dim light, dark hair spread haphazardly across the pillow. Everything about the scene draws Galen back to him, but he doesn't go.

He never planned this. He needed someone - a collaborater, not necessarily a friend, certainly not a lover - to help him get out the word about the Death Star. And now that he and Bodhi are... _this_ , everything has changed. He still needs to send Bodhi away, and soon, but his feelings are a mess. Before, he would only have worried about his message reaching his destination, the fate of the galaxy leaning on it. Now, his worry narrows also to one man. A man he must admit he _loves_ , a man who must succeed.

For another moment, Galen allows himself to push the worry away. He returns to the bed, gently wakes Bodhi, looks into his soft brown eyes, and loses himself in him.


	23. Little Rebel (Jyn/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn/Cassian and their daughter, future fic; When bedtime comes, Hope turns into a little rebel.

“It's time for bed, my love,” Jyn says to her daughter. “Pick up your toys.”

“No!” Hope yells, sprawling out across the floor, a couple of dolls in her little fists. “I'm not ready.”

“That's too bad,” Jyn says, hands on her hips. “It's time for little girls to be asleep.”

The two year old rolls over onto her back, glaring up at her mother.

“ **It starts early** ,” Cassian says with a chuckle, much to Jyn's exasperation. “The urge to rebel.”

The woman gives him a look. “She's a toddler avoiding bedtime, not a revolutionary. You deal with it, then.”


	24. Antidote (Cassian/Bodhi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian/Bodhi; The secret antidote to being sick.

When Cassian returns to their room at the end of the day, he frowns down at Bodhi. “You're still in bed?”

The pilot lowers the blankets just enough that his eyes show and mutters forlornly, “”m still sick, so yeah.” He sniffles, lacking the ambition to reach for a tissue. **“I need cuddles.”**

Cassian's mouth quirks. “Is that the antidote?”

Bodhi nods. “'m pretty sure.”

His boyfriend grins. “I can't very well keep it from you, then.” He crosses the room, losing his jacket and boots on the way, and crawls in next to Bodhi, who immediately huddles against him.


	25. Take a Break (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Bodhi; They share a moment away from everything.

“ **I need a break sometimes** ,” Cassian explains when Bodhi finds him sitting halfway up the outside of the Massassi Temple. He snorts, amused. “No one usually bothers me up here.”

“I'm sorry!” Bodhi stammers immediately. “I can go back-”

Cassian takes his arm before he can leave. “Stay. I'm sure I'm not the only one who needs it.”

Bodhi sits beside him. “I don't usually like heights when I'm not flying, but it's kind of nice up here.”

“It's a good place for stargazing,” Cassian tells him, leaning back and drawing Bodhi with him. “Let me tell you the constellations.”


	26. Longing (gen, Chirrut/Baze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi, Chirrut/Baze; Bodhi watches and wants.

_**I want their love**_ , Bodhi realizes quite suddenly as he watches Baze and Chirrut together. The two are so unashamed, so openly affectionate towards each other. He doesn't want _them_ , exactly, but a relationship like that. Someone he can love and who loves him in return, despite all his baggage.

He smiles wistfully as Baze touches Chirrut's face, surprisingly gentle for a man who looks so gruff. Bodhi has never had anyone touch him like that. Not since his mother, but of course that wasn't the same.

Maybe, he thinks, now that he's with the Rebellion, things will be different.


	27. Deadpan (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, K-2SO, team; The team heads back to Yavin 4 after Scarif.

“ **We'll sleep tonight**!” Cassian declares, clearly trying to lighten the mood, as the lines of hyperspace fly past the windows on their way back to Yavin 4.

The rest barely have the energy to look at him askance. Like that's all he can say after everything that's happened. The destruction on Scarif, all six of them barely escaping with their lives, so many who weren't as lucky, the Death Star plans in the hands of the Rebellion...

“I believe that is what you would call an understatement, Cassian,” K-2SO deadpans and is met by a round of soft, tired laughter.


	28. Beginning (Bodhi/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Cassian; Scarif's end is their beginning.

**It began that night** , after they returned from Scarif, bruised and beaten but alive, exhausted yet jittery.

Unsurprisingly, Bodhi couldn't sleep. He wandered the halls of Base One until he reached an open door. He didn't expect to see Cassian when he glanced inside.

He knocked hesitantly and was met with a smile and a beckoning arm. They talked - about the mission, their lives before, what happens now. Talked surprisingly openly, adrenaline and the late hour driving their tongues.

They ended up in bed. It felt right. Familiar, almost. An odd first step, perhaps, but it was the beginning.


	29. Ache (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn; Her shoulder hurts.

Jyn won't stop shifting, and it's making Cassian antsy in turn. “What's the matter?” he asks finally.

She almost looks guilty. “Sorry. **My shoulder aches.** I tore it climbing up that walkway on Scarif.” She shifts again.

It's Cassian's turn to feel guilty. He stands and moves behind her. “May I?” She nods warily, and he places his hands on her, rubbing gently. “Is that okay?”

She almost cracks a smile. “That's good, actually. A little to the left?” He complies, and she fairly melts beneath his touch, groaning. “I'll need to keep you around.”

He laughs. “Don't push it.”


	30. He Listens (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian; The things he hears while on the Ring of Kafrene.

**He's trained to listen** , and as he travels the aisles of the Ring of Kafrene, Cassian hears. He hears the rhythmic shuffles of Stormtrooper feet, the sound of their plastoid armor knocking together at the joints, their hanging weapons bouncing with every step.

He hears the chaos of those living here - children playing, food sizzling, the cries of those being harassed by Imperials - cries no one answers. Cries he cannot answer himself, because his current mission is too important.

He doesn't block them out, though. This is why he's here, why the Rebellion exists. Someday, those cries will be gone.


	31. Determination (Baze/Chirrut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baze/Chirrut; They talk after the destruction of Jedha City.

“ **Please, talk to me** ,” Chirrut implores softly, and hears Baze's sigh, feels his upset swirl around him.

“What is there to say?” his partner asks roughly. “The entire city, just - _gone_. We all knew the Empire wasn't good, but this...” He makes a frustrated sound, unable to even express what he's feeling.

Chirrut takes his hand. “That's why we're here. We survived, when so many didn't. We will make things right for them. These rebels can help us do that.”

“I don't trust them, but anything to hurt the Empire,” Baze vows. He squeezes Chirrut's hand, and his aura calms.


	32. Mess (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and team; Rogue One causes some trouble while on a mission. (What kind of trouble, exactly? Your guess is as good as mine...)

“ _Please_ ,” their host says to Jyn, patience clearly tested. “Take your children away. They've caused us enough trouble.”

“ **Those aren't my children** ,” Jyn replies, reminding herself that not all species have a concept of human ages. She looks over the members of her team - faces contrite, hands folded in front of them, and beyond – the room lying in ruins. “But we'll go. Believe me when I say we really were trying to help.”

Their host sniffs. “This is not the kind of _help_ we need.”

Jyn grits her teeth. She doubts the rebel brass will be more understanding.


	33. Anxious Heart (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and an OFC (Dr. Hala Aschansa, a psychologist working for the Rebellion); Bodhi talks with a psychologist. (three parts - two double drabbles and a standard)

“ **Sometimes I need to talk** ,” Bodhi murmurs, eyes on the floor, “but...I don't know how to start conversations. And I'm afraid of what people will think of me. If I tell them what I'm thinking.”

“A certain level of worry about how we're perceived is normal,” Dr. Aschansa assures him. “And we all need someone to talk to. I'm glad you decided to come to me, Bodhi. I'm here to help you with whatever you need.”

He nods but doesn't say anything more.

“Is there anything particular you feel you need help with?” she asks gently.

“Anxiety,” Bodhi manages. “It's...been a problem for me for a long time. The Empire didn't like people like that, so I never talked about. But now I...” He makes a frustrated noise, uncertain how to phrase it.

“It's hard keeping that sort of thing to yourself. I understand. You need to get it out and figure out how to deal with it. Bodhi, being anxious isn't something to be ashamed of. We can find ways of helping you deal with it, and with time it will get better. What do you say?”

He looks up, finally meets her gaze. “I want that.”

 

“ **My brain is never quiet**!” Bodhi cries, clutching the sides of his head. “I'm always worrying about something, and I hate it! Whether this mission is going to be the last one I survive, or whether another member of my team is going to die. If I can prevent it. If I missed some minuscule bit of maintenance and our ship is going to explode on reentry...” He huffs. “It's the same even when I'm not on a mission. I'm anxious over whether I'm where I need to be at the right time, over whether I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Stars, I even worry if I'm sitting at the right table in the commissary, or if I'm annoying someone by being there!”

Dr. Aschansa listens patiently, only speaking when he's exhausted himself and gone silent. “I can see that your anxiety is pervasive, Bodhi. You have these intrusive thoughts of worst case scenarios more often than you're comfortable with. Is that correct?”

He nods mutely.

“We can work on correcting your way of thinking,” the psychologist goes on. “You'll train yourself to think more positively. How does that sound?”

“I just want it to go away,” he says softly.

 

“ **Can you smile for me?** ” Dr. Aschansa asks.

Bodhi doesn't question it, merely works his face until he's presenting what he feels like is a decent facsimile of the expression.

The psychologist smiles herself. “Good. Smiling can help relieve stress and make you feel better. If you find yourself feeling anxious, it's a simple exercise you can try. Will you do that?”

Bodhi nods. “Okay. I'll try.”

“Excellent.” Dr. Aschansa scribbles a note on her paperwork. “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Bodhi shakes his head. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Of course. I'll see you next week, Bodhi.”


	34. Three in One (Cassian/Bodhi/Jyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian/Bodhi/Jyn; They both want to kiss her.

**“Can we kiss you?”**

“We?” Jyn repeats dubiously. She looks from Cassian's face, nervous but trying to hide it, to Bodhi's, completely red, his darting everywhere but her face.

“ _We_ ,” Cassian confirms, determined. “We like each other, and we both like you, and we both want to kiss you.”

Jyn's face breaks into a grin. “Lucky me, then. And lucky you, both of you. Have at it.” She spreads her arms and puckers up. The two men dive in together – landing one kiss on each cheek. She laughs and nudges them until their lips all meet, three in one.


	35. Such Sweet Sorrow (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team gen; Jyn can't be tied to one place.

**“You'll always have a place here,”** Cassian murmurs as he hugs Jyn tight. “Don't forget it.”

Her smile is gentle as she steps back. “I won't. But you know I have to move on. I can't stand being cooped up in one place.”

“We understand,” Bodhi puts in as he steps forward for his own hug. “We'll miss you, though.”

“I'll miss you, too.” There are hugs for Baze and Chirrut and K-2SO as well before there's nothing left but for Jyn to step onto the little freighter the Rebellion has given her – the least they can do after Scarif.


	36. Who You Were (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn, gen; He asks about her past.

“Stop asking about my past, Cassian,” Jyn says in frustration. “You wouldn't have liked who I was then.”

 **“Who were you then?”** he presses, because he really wants to understand her.

“Someone I'm not proud of. Someone who followed Saw's orders without question. Someone who hurt people. Innocent people. Just because I was told to. Someone who didn't know the things that were really worth fighting for. Someone I wish I could forget.”

“Having a past isn't something to be ashamed of, Jyn,” he says plainly. “You don't have to forget it, only learn from it. Trust me; I know.”


	37. Lost and Found (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and K-2SO, gen; Cassian has a scare while observing a Rogue One mission.

**One of them's missing.** Cassian's heart races as he scans the life-signs read-out. It shows only the unmarked red dots of his team: three where there should be four.

He grits his teeth against the urge to bark the question through the comm silence they're under. They haven't made contact with the enemy yet, but out there in the jungle anything could be happening...

Beside him, K-2SO gives the datapad a little shake. A line rolls across the display as it refreshes – and a fourth dot fades into view.

“A glitch,” Kay observes as Cassian breathes through overwhelming relief.


	38. Facade (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen and Krennic, gen; Galen contemplates escape.

Galen stares out over the rain-swept landing pad and imagines. He could hide away in one of the transports, get off on another planet, never look back...

“ **You could run away** ,” a silky voice says behind him, “but you know I would find you.”

Galen stiffens, tries to keep it from showing. He hadn't even heard Krennic approaching. “I have no doubt if you could track me to Lah'mu, you could track me anywhere.”

Krennic grins. “So, we're agreed. It would be foolish for you to try.”

Galen hangs his head. _Let him think I'm beaten. He'll see soon enough._


	39. Come Inside (Jyn/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn/Cassian; After Scarif, she makes a decision.

It's ridiculous how nervous Jyn is standing outside Cassian's quarters. They almost died today, and _this_ is what scares her. Before she can back out, she pushes the buzzer. Moments later, he's answering the door, dressed in nightclothes, dark hair mussed, face soft and relaxed. Jyn's heart thunders.

“I've been thinking,” she blurts, “and I think I want to explore what this is. I want-” She isn't sure – besides _him_ of course. His softness and his hard lines and his _everything._

A heart-breaking smile spreads across Cassian's face as he opens the door wider. “ **You can come inside** , you know.”


	40. Undeserved (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi, gen; Bor Gullet isn't what he deserves.

_**It's not fair at all, is it?** _

Bodhi whimpers as he hears his mother's voice. He knows she's not here – why would she be here in this dark hole with this _creature_ that has its slimy touch all over him, sifting through everything he is?

But it's _not_ fair. He struggles, but the beast doesn't relent. He only wanted to help. He only wanted to do what was right. He put himself in danger to save people, and this is what he got.

He gave up screaming those facts hours ago, when it was clear no one was listening.


	41. All That Matters (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, gen; The past doesn't matter anymore.

In the moments before his death, images flash across Cassian's mind: the faces of every innocent he ever killed, the failed missions, the losses. He looks over at Jyn's face, up at the Death Star hanging in orbit, out at the approaching beam of death.

 **None of it mattered.** None of his failures - or successes, for that matter - only this. He and his team secured the Death Star plans. They got them to the Alliance. The thought that there is no rescue for them now barely registers. The galaxy has a chance; good has a chance.

That's all that matters.


	42. Careful (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galen, gen; Galen watches stormtroopers unloading supplies on Eadu.

**They are not scientists** , Galen has to remind himself as he watches bumbling stormtroopers unload boxes of kyber crystals from a transport ship. They don't know what they're handling. They don't know how important the work is.

(They don't know how much better it would be for the galaxy if they were to drop them, to damage them, to delay everything just a little longer.)

“Be careful with those!” Galen barks, and it's all for show.

“Sorry, sir,” one of the troopers mutters and shifts hands carefully on his box.

(“Don't worry about it,” Galen tells him in his head.)


	43. Fears (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Jyn, gen; He has too many fears.

Bodhi's voice shakes as he fnishes telling Jyn why he doesn't want to do what she's requested of him. “Um, I just - have this fear of new situations and people...” he finishes.

“ **You have too many fears** , Bodhi. I'll do it myself, then.” She stands smartly and moves for the door.

“Jyn-” he protests softly, but she's gone. Heat rushes to his face as his hands start shaking. _You have too many fears._ As if he doesn't know it. As if he doesn't _hate_ it. As if someone he's only just met, really, confirming it doesn't just make everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is in no way mean to be Jyn-bashing, merely an exercise on the fact that not everyone understands/sympathizes with what anxiety is like at first. Since this drabble is just a snippet, it's safe to assume there was a discussion and an apology and understanding that happened sometime later.)


	44. First (Bodhi/Galen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Galen; A tense moment leads to the start of something. (double drabble)

Galen watches the young man sitting across from him in his quarters and staring nervously into his tea and thinks, _**I can't touch him.**_

He wants to. Oh, does he want to. Bodhi Rook is sweet and shy and adorable, and Galen has been alone for so long. But there are reasons he can't go there.

Their ages, for one. Bodhi might not be comfortable; Galen already questions it himself. Then there's that fact that Bodhi is an Imperial. Galen has brought him here to get to know him, but he hasn't learned much yet. Perhaps Bodhi is a true believer.

Bodhi looks up at him, meets his gaze with a nervous little smile. “What is it?”

Galen looks away. He doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. “I was just thinking.”

Bodhi tilts his head slightly, regarding him with wide brown eyes. “I was thinking, too,” he says softly.

“About?” Galen's heart races, because he can't have mistaken that tone.

Bodhi drops his eyes shyly. Slowly, slowly, Galen leans forward and places fingers on his chin, tilting his head back up. Neither of them breathe as their eyes meet once more.

Then Bodhi leans in to seal their lips together.


	45. Family (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and team; Jyn considers her teammates.

_**This is my team**_ , Jyn thinks as she looks at them.

Cassian Andor, the stubborn spy who wears his emotions on his sleeve.

K-2SO, the sarcastic droid who nonetheless cares for each of his teammates.

Bodhi Rook, the shy, anxious pilot who is as brave as anyone.

Chirrut Îmwe, the mystical warrior monk who brings humor to them all.

Baze Malbus, the long-suffering older brother who would kill anyone who threatens any of them.

 _This is my family_ , Jyn thinks. She hadn't been looking for another one, but now that she's found them, she wouldn't give them up for anything.


	46. Getaway (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi and Jyn; She finds his hiding place.

“ **Is this the place you like to hide at?** ”

Bodhi whirls at the sound of Jyn's voice, hiding the hydrospanner in his hands behind his back like he's done something wrong. Behind him, the repair bay is filled with a disassembled X-wing. The answer is yes, and he's half disappointed she's found him. Tinkering like this has always helped calm his mind when it starts to race, and having this place he's found invaded makes his chest clench.

Somehow, she seems to understand. “Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. But Cassian's looking for you. It's almost time for the briefing.”


	47. Callout (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, Bodhi, Jyn, gen; The team calls Cassian out.

“Bodhi.” Cassian's voice raises slightly. “I know you're uncomfortable, but I need you to do this.”

Bodhi's lip trembles as he opens his mouth to respond, but Jyn steps in. “Cassian, it's a bad idea anyway. Put him back in an Imperial uniform and send him in there, odds are someone's going to recognize him. Then everything goes south.”

“Jyn-”

“ _Plus_ ,” she heads him off, “if he's this nervous, he's bound to do something wrong - no offense, Bodhi - and that could give away the mission.”

Cassian grinds his teeth. “ _Fine_. We send Baze instead. Since apparently this is a committee now, does that work for everyone?”

An hour later, as the team files out of the room, Cassian pulls Jyn and Bodhi aside. “I'm sorry about that. I can get...tense when I'm planning missions. But you two were right. I need that from you. Tell me when I'm wrong. **Call me out on my mistakes.** ”

“Gladly,” Jyn says, quirking a smile.

“We're all in this together,” Bodhi agrees. “But I'm not going to say I'm not relieved it's not me this time.”

“Don't think you're completely off the hook,” Cassian cautions, and Bodhi smiles.

“I didn't think I was.”


	48. Home (Bodhi/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Cassian; Bodhi tells Cassian about a good dream.

When Cassian wakes up, Bodhi is already smiling at him. “You look happy,” Cassian observes.

“ **I dreamed about our place** ,” Bodhi tells him. “Like, the house we would live in if we weren't on the base.”

“Oh? Tell me about it?”

“It was on Fest,” Bodhi tells him, eyes distant, back in the dream. “It was just a little place, one bedroom, a nice kitchen for you, and a library for me. And a big garden. All done in yellow and white...” He drifts off, frowning slightly.

Cassian pulls him in for a gentle kiss. “Someday, my love,” he promises.


	49. Faith (Baze/Chirrut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baze/Chirrut; There are so many reasons Baze stays with Chirrut.

If someone asked Baze why he stays with Chirrut, he might answer _**he makes my life interesting.**_

The truth is more. The truth is that what he has with his partner is even deeper than love or marriage, though that's no small part of it. They grew up together at the Kyber Temple and clung to each other when it fell. When Baze left Jedha, Chirrut waited for him. So many times, Baze would have lost himself if not for Chirrut, but Chirrut never lost faith.

Baze would rather give up his own life than his connection to his partner.


	50. Loving Look (Baze/Chirrut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baze/Chirrut; Baze makes an admission.

“ **Why do you look at me like that?** ” Chirrut asks.

Baze pointedly looks away. He hadn't realized he'd been staring. “How do you even know that?”

Chirrut grins knowingly. “I have my ways. And don't avoid the question.”

Baze huffs. “What's not to look at? You're a handsome man, and a brave one, and despite how much you enjoy driving me up the wall, against my better judgment, I'm in love with you. Am I not allowed to look?”

Chirrut's smile seems to take over his entire body. “You're allowed. I just like to hear you say it, my love.”


	51. Promise (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team (minus Cassian and Kay) gen; The retire to their bunks after Scarif. (Notably the only fic I've ever written that actually acknowledges that Rebel bases have bunks rather than private rooms for everyone. Ha.)

Bodhi frowns as he approaches the bunk he's been assigned.

“What's wrong, pilot?” Baze asks.

“ **I don't want to relive it** ,” Bodhi murmurs. “Have nightmares, I mean.”

Jyn lays a hand on his shoulder. “We'll be here be here if you need us.”

“Promise?” He's not used to having real friends either.

“Promise,” Chirrut replies from his own bunk. “Though I myself am planning on sleeping quite soundly.”

“Same,” Jyn seconds, and Baze agrees.

Bodhi can't argue. They all climb into their beds, and soon the air is full of their soft, calm breaths. All sleep deeply through the night.


	52. Talk (Jyn/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn/Cassian; Sometimes being in love with a spy is hard. (double drabble)

**He is successful spy** , Jyn can give him that. Cassian knows better than anyone how to school his features, how to make it impossible to tell what he's thinking or feeling. He knows how to act, to show joy and calm and gruffness he doesn't feel.

She respects his skills, but she's frustrated by them, too. It's so easy for him to apply them to his personal life - sometimes without even trying. It makes it hard to just _talk_ to him sometimes.

Like now, when he steps off his ship with empty eyes and a flat expression.

Jyn is there to greet him, “What happened?” on her lips.

“Nothing.” He walks away from her.

“Cassian!”

He stops, stiff, but doesn't turn.

She comes up behind him, rests gentle hands on his shoulders. “I'm here. You can tell me anything.”

He settles a hand on hers. “I know.” His voice is rough - trying not to show weakness and nearly failing. “After my briefing. I promise.”

She kisses his cheek. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leans into her for a moment before heading toward the base.

She folds her arms and watches him, believing the talk will happen.


	53. Persevere (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, gen; He refuses to die until the job is done.

**He refuses to die** here at the bottom of this shaft knowing Jyn is up there somewhere trying to finish the mission with no support. He refuses to die knowing he can help her meet that goal.

Cassian drags himself to his feet, gritting his teeth in silence through the pain. He knows his physical condition is bad. Broken ribs, internal bleeding, maybe more, but he pushes through. He breathes in and puts his feet and hands back on the column. Agony screams through him as he begins to climb, but he presses on.

He has a job to do.


	54. Needy (Bodhi/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi/Cassian, a/b/o AU; Bodhi isn't in full heat yet, but he will be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tweaked from a 98-word blip that was hanging out on my phone. It's non-explicit, ~~and it'll probably be the last drabble posted to this collection, since I've pretty much moved on from writing for this fandom.~~ Thanks for reading, guys.  <3

Bodhi isn't in full heat yet, but he will be soon. He's in the early stages, attached to Cassian at the hip as he goes about his business onbase, yearning for contact with his alpha, whimpering plaintively every time he moves away to do something.

When a meeting is interrupted for the third time by Cassian leaning forward to indicate something on a display, General Draven has had enough. Clearly impatient, but not unkind, he says, "Take your omega back to your room, Cassian. You're not getting anything done today."

“Yes, sir,” Cassian agrees, and Bodhi smiles in relief.


	55. Just as You Are (Jyn/Cassian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn/Cassian, Cassian wants Jyn just as she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumors of my being done writing for this fandom were greatly exaggerated. =D Also, if you like my drabbles, I've just put up a new collection for my non-Rogue One Star Wars ones [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12789147/chapters/29185383).

“ **I'm not that girl** ,” Jyn says frankly. “The kind that...giggles and flirts and goes on dates.” She clenches her fists, looks away. “I haven't been that for a long time. If ever.”

“Hey.” Cassian takes her hand, pulls her gaze back. “That's not what I want.” He makes a face, gestures around them at the bustling Rebel base. “Look where we are. Look at our lives. None of us are exactly made for that sort of thing. It doesn't matter. I want _you_ , just as you are.”

A smile pulls at her lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, all right then.”


	56. Dawn (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen, Bodhi and Jyn; Bodhi has an idea for team bonding.

“ **You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn** ,” Jyn groans, pulling on her jacket.

“I promise,” Bodhi says earnestly. “Follow me.”

Jyn can't really be angry; her teammate is clearly excited, even if she doesn't know what about.

They end up outside the base, and a smile teases Jyn's lips as she spots the rest of Rogue One sitting halfway up the side of the ziggarut, just starting to be lit up by the rays of sun peeking through the trees.

“I thought we could all watch the sunrise together,” Bodhi explains shyly.


End file.
